Stay down
by Skovko
Summary: When Seth walks down to the ring, he sees Corey inside with an unknown woman. He quickly learns she's Corey's cousin. He tries fooling around with her which she doesn't take lightly to. Corey seems to be alright with it and even suggests a date between them which Seth isn't about to say no to but she will take no part in such thing. Corey reveals the sad truth shortly after.
1. Sweet as candy

Seth made his way casually down the ramp while eyeing what was going on inside the ring. Corey stood in there with an unknown but very tattooed woman. He had met Stephanie and Hunter on his way to the ramp and he knew they came from down there so she had to mean something. And even if he hadn't met them, he still knew there was something to her with the photographer standing there as well. He moved around the ring to stand next to his two best friends.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.  
"Corey's cousin," Roman answered.  
"Guess tattoos run in the family," Seth said.  
"That's not all that runs in the family. Apparently they're high on five letter names starting with C. Guess what her name is," Dean said.  
"Carol?" Seth let out the first name that came to mind.  
"Nope," Dean started snickering. "Candy."  
"Candy? For a grown woman?" Seth laughed.  
"She was a baby once, you know," Roman chuckled.  
"Candy Graves," Seth shook his head. "Who the fuck ever came up with that bright idea?"

They watched as the photographer found his way into the ring and took pictures of the two cousins. They both held out their fists to get their knuckles on the photos and Seth already knew why.

"Let me guess? Her knuckles say stay down as well?" He asked.  
"Yep," Dean grinned.

Seth just stared at her. There was something captivating about her and too late he realized that Corey had caught him staring.

"Yo Rollins! Are you drooling over my cousin?" He shouted from the ring.  
"Just admiring the body art," Seth tried.  
"You're admiring her body, alright," Roman said lowly.

Dean let out another snicker while he nodded at Roman. Seth couldn't help but wonder if it really had been that obvious.

"You're gonna stand there and stare all day or are you actually gonna come talk to her?" Corey was mocking him.  
"Corey, don't!" She growled.

Now Seth was intrigued. If she didn't want him near her, he sure as hell was gonna go in there. He smiled as he walked towards the ring. The photographer retreated and Corey and Candy was in there alone.

"Candy, is it?" Seth asked as he stepped through the ropes. "Sweet as candy?"  
"Please," she rolled her eyes.  
"No? No man has given you a candy cane to suck on recently?" He asked.

Her eyes turned angry and he just smirked. To his surprise Corey didn't say a word although he had to know what Seth had meant by those words.

"Can I?" She looked at Corey.  
"I won't stop you," Corey held up his hands.  
"Can she what?" Seth looked at Corey too.  
"Fight you," Corey answered.  
"Really?" Seth looked at her again. "You wanna fight me?"  
"Very much," she answered.  
"Well, then, bring it on," he said.

Corey stepped out of the ring and joined Dean and Roman who had moved over to watch at a closer distance.

"He doesn't know?" Corey asked.  
"Nope, we didn't get a chance to tell him beforehand," Roman answered.

Seth licked his lips and took a step forward so he was right in front of her.

"You sure you wanna do this, cotton candy?" He asked.

He reached for her hair but he regretted that decision just a second later as she grabbed his arm and planted her knee into his stomach. He went down in pain and found his arm locked on his back in a painful hold.

"Don't break it!" Corey shouted.  
"Give me one good reason not to!" She growled.  
"Seth?" Corey asked.  
"I'm sorry!" Seth howled in pain. "I'm sorry for calling you those things and I'm sorry for being such a smart ass!"

The second she let go off his arm, he stumbled away from her to sit in the corner up against the turnbuckle while rubbing his sore arm. Dean leaned in on the apron next to him.

"What we didn't get a chance to mention before you chose to make an ass out of yourself is that she's a wrestler too. Specializes in submission holds," he said.

He looked at her and she raised her fists for him to read the words "stay down". She didn't say anything but he got the message. The ring shifted as Corey rolled into it and went over to stand next to her with a grin on his face.

"You two should totally date," he said.  
"No!" She shut him down immetiately.  
"Why not?" Seth piped before he could stop himself.

She shot him a look that would have killed him if looks could do such thing and he immetiately shut up. She moved over to the ropes and Corey followed.

"Come on, Candy, it's been a year. You gotta get back out there," he said.  
"He's not him!" She growled. "He's never gonna be him!"  
"No one's ever gonna be him and that's exactly the point. You need someone new," he said.

She climbed through the ropes without answering and walked up the ramp without looking back. Once she was gone, Corey turned around.

"Sorry, she lost her boyfriend last year and it's like she refuses to get over it," he said.  
"What happened?" Dean asked.  
"Suicide," Corey sighed and shook his head. "Jumped off a bridge."  
"Man, that's cruel," Roman said.  
"Yeah," Corey nodded sadly. "I better go check on her."

He jumped out of the ring and left the three men down there.

"How's the arm?" Dean smirked.  
"And people say what we do is fake," Seth groused.  
"You deserve it for being such a smart ass," Roman laughed.  
"So did she get signed here?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, just before you came down here. Stephanie and Hunter were showing her around and you came just in time to see the photographer in action. Corey has been training her the past year and the word is that she's very good for a rookie," Dean answered.  
"Now, come on," Roman said.

He reached for Seth's good arm and pulled him out under the bottom rope.

"If she had said yes, would you have taken her out on a date?" He asked once Seth's feet hit the ground.  
"I don't know," Seth answered.

Roman and Dean looked at each other and then back at Seth.

"Yeah, he would," Dean grinned.  
"I don't know!" Seth raised his voice.  
"You were totally smitten by her," Dean laughed.


	2. Early exercise

Seth made his way to the hotel gym in the early morning. He hadn't been able to sleep well that night, mainly because his mind constantly wandered to one woman. He had hoped after their little weird encounter on the first day that things would change and get easier but no matter how hard he tried, she wasn't budging. As he walked into the gym, his face lit up in a huge grin. Apparently he wasn't the only one using the gym at 5.30 AM and luckily they were the only two there.

"You've been avoiding me," he said as he took the exercise bike next to her.  
"How can I avoid you when you're always there?" She asked.  
"Come on! You nearly broke my arm two weeks ago," he said.  
"13 days but who's counting?" She asked.  
"Right, nearly two weeks ago. The least you can do is talk to me," he said.

She stopped completely and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Because..." He searched his mind for a quick answer. "...it's the right thing to do."  
"No, the right thing to do is accepting a fucking no when a woman gives it to you!" She shouted.

She didn't mean to shout. She just wanted him out of the way but he was always there as if he was seaking her out on purpose. She knew she automatically would get close to everyone working there with them constantly being around each other but sometimes it felt like he wouldn't allow her to breathe.

"There's no reason to shout," he said.

He was right. There was absolutely no reason to shout. He hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, he had been overly kind to her and it was that thing that annoyed her the most. She just wanted him to let her be, especially today of all days. She felt the tears fill her eyes and she jumped off the bike before he would notice but he did.

"Hey, wait," she felt his hand on her arm and he spun her around. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't hold the tears back and they seemed to run out of eyes like a deluge. She hated being weak in front of others but today she couldn't help it. Instead of seeing a man who would feel awkward about it and turn away, she saw a man who had nothing but concern in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in and she just started sobbing into his shirt.

"Why did he do it?" She sobbed.

Seth sighed and stroked her over her hair. It had to be the ex boyfriend she was talking about.

"I don't know," he answered.  
"Was it my fault?" She asked.  
"No, don't ever think that," he said.

He had no way of knowing why the guy had done it. Corey hadn't said anything else since that day in the ring so he only knew how he had done it. But he knew enough about this sweet woman in his arms to know that she could never be to blamed for something like that.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him.

He smiled and moved his hands up to dry her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Don't be," he said.  
"It's just, today is the date..." She closed her eyes.  
"One year ago today?" He asked.

She nodded, too afraid to start crying again if she spoke any words. He looked at the clock on the wall. 5.45 AM. It should be possible to find something open at this early hour.

"You wanna go somewhere and talk about it?" He asked.  
"There's not much to tell. He killed himself. He didn't leave a note or anything. One day he was there, next day he wasn't," she said.  
"Still, let's go somewhere to locate some breakfast and coffee. Lots of coffee. I slept like hell and I'm betting you didn't sleep well either," he said.  
"I didn't sleep at all," she said.  
"Let's go then. My treat," he said.  
"Okay," she nodded.

He was surprised that she actually said yes but he didn't say anything out of fear of her going back on her word. He just gave her a smile and placed his hand on the middle of her back as they walked towards the door together.


	3. It's okay to move on

Corey hadn't been surprised that Candy had gone awol the entire day before. He knew it was bound to happen when it was the date of her ex boyfriend's death. He had respected it and had not reached out to her at all but that was yesterday and today was now.

His face dropped in surprise as he walked into catering and found her talking with Seth. Talking, not rolling her eyes or biting him off. Talking and actually looking at him and even better, she was smiling.

"Guess you two made friends," he said as he sat down.  
"He's not that bad," she said.  
"Likewise, Candy girl," Seth winked. "But, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Roman and Dean."

He stood up and Corey just watched Candy as her eyes followed Seth all the way out of catering.

"What happened? Two days ago you were ready to barbeque him alive," he said.  
"I thought you wanted us to make friends," she said.  
"I do but I'm surprised," he said.  
"He's nice," she smiled.  
"Nice?" He chuckled. "Since when do you find anybody nice?"  
"You're nice when you're not acting like you are now," she said.  
"I'm fucking awesome but not nice," he said.

She smiled innocently and slowly emptied her glass of juice while he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, not about to let her off the hook. She put the glass down and nodded.

"Alright," she said. "He came through for me when I needed it."  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Ryan killed himself," she answered.  
"One year ago but what... oh!" He caught on. "He was there for you yesterday."  
"Not by choice. We kinda ran into each other and I had a minor breakdown and he offered me breakfast," she said.  
"Breakfast?" He asked.  
"Yeah, breakfast and coffee. It was nice," she said.  
"There's that word again," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before standing up from her chair.

"I gotta go," she said.

As she passed him, he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.

"Hey, it's okay to like him. It's okay to move on," he said.  
"Yeah, whatever," she said. "I really gotta go."

After finishing his dinner, Corey left catering as well. He walked through the hallways until he finally found the man he was looking for.

"Seth?" He called. "A word?"  
"Sure," Seth answered.

They stepped aside so they could talk privately.

"I don't know what you did for Candy yesterday but thank you," Corey said.  
"I didn't really do much but comfort her. I just happened to be there," Seth said.  
"I'm still grateful. I can't imagine how hard yesterday was on her," Corey said.  
"She's beating herself up about it, thinking that she might have been the reason for it," Seth said.  
"That piece of shit!" Corey growled lowly.

Seth crossed his arms and watched the angry man in front of him.

"Something I need to know?" He asked.  
"This is exactly why I kept it from her," Corey said.  
"Kept what from her?" Seth asked.  
"Nothing," Corey shook his head. "Forget I said anything."  
"I can't really forget that," Seth said.  
"Look, Seth, I know you come from a good heart but don't go there. She was so in love with him that she failed to see his flaws and believe me, he had many of them. All of them went by a female name," Corey said.  
"He cheated on her?" Seth asked.  
"Countless times," Corey answered. "So as sad as his suicide was, I was happy to see her free of him."  
"So she just forgave him time after time?" Seth asked.  
"I'm not sure she knew. I mean, I think she knew about some of them but she turned her blind eye and denied it," Corey answered. "Anyway, enough of that. Thank you for being there for her yesterday."  
"Yeah, of course," Seth said.

Corey nodded and started walking away. Seth watched him go for a few seconds but he couldn't bite his tongue.

"Hey!" He called after Corey. "If you know something, tell her. She's never gonna move on unless she knows."

Corey waved his hand in the air to show he had heard Seth but he continued walking without turning around.

"And I really want her to move on," Seth added quietly.


	4. Drunk

"You gotta come!" Seth insisted.  
"Why?" Candy asked.  
"It's my home town. I wanna take everyone out and show them around," he answered.  
"Take Corey," she said.  
"Come on, Candy girl. I'll let you drink for free all night," he said.  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You're never gonna say no so I might as well say yes."  
"Yes!" He shouted triumphantly.  
"Calm your tits, cowboy," she laughed.  
"Calm my what?" He asked.

She stuck out her tongue and hit him in the chest with her palm before walking away. As always he couldn't take his eyes off her while he watched her go.

"You're gonna ask her out soon?" Roman's voice tore his attention away from her walking form.  
"I want to," Seth answered honestly.  
"So what's stopping you?" Roman asked.  
"That whole past with her boyfriend committing suicide," Seth answered.  
"You're scared she's gonna compare the two of you?" Roman asked.  
"Maybe," Seth answered. "But I'm actually more scared that she'll say no and it'll make everything awkward between us."  
"The first two weeks she couldn't stand you. These last two weeks you've been friends. Maybe you'll find yourself in a complete different place two weeks from now," Roman said. "You gotta take the chance, man."

Next evening a bunch of them made it from the arena and out on the streets together. The mood was high as Seth walked them all to a large club and guided them to some tables upstairs where they had a view over the entire place.

"What are you having, Candy girl?" He asked.  
"A cult shaker, please," she answered.  
"Coming right up," he said.

She watched as he went down to the bar and came back with a cult shaker for her and a beer for himself. He sat down next to her and started a conversation. As promised she drank for free the entire night and both of them were drunk after three hours.

"You're not going down there?" Seth nodded towards the dancefloor where Naomi and Lana were showing off their moves.  
"I can't dance for shit," she laughed.  
"I find that hard to believe," he said.  
"I can do a lot of things with my body but dancing isn't one of them," she said.  
"Oh yeah? Besides fighting, what else can you do with it?" He asked.  
"Take me home and you'll find out," she said.

He grinned as he stood up and reached his hand down to her. He wasn't sure if she actually meant it but he was just as drunk as her so he didn't give much thought about it. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They walked down the stairs and out of the club together.

Once outside he turned to say something but he was surprised by her throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. He quickly gathered his composure and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up on her toes to kiss her deeply.

From there it went fast. They walked and stumbled hand in hand, hardly able to keep themselves from kissing and touching each other on their way to his home. He didn't even unlock the front door to get them inside before he started. He just couldn't wait. He pushed her up against the door, dropped to his knees and yanked her skirt and panties down. To hell with the neighbours. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

She moaned and pushed her crotch forward as his mouth connected with it. He didn't care to tease her or take it slow. He went full on tornado tongue on her, holding her up with his hands on her thighs, making her cry out in pleasure a few minutes later. He gave her one final lick before he grabbed her clothes, got back up, unlocked the door and finally got them inside.

They both kicked off their shoes the second they were inside. Their clothes went flying in all directions while he steered her towards the bedroom. They were both naked before they even got in there.

She pushed him down on the bed and jumped up fast to straddle his legs. She licked up his stomach and chest until she found his lips again, kissing him heatedly while reaching between them. He pushed his head down in the pillow and moaned as she slid down on him.

"Fuck!" He drew out the word lowly.

She wasted no time but went to work on him immetiately, rolling her hips and driving him crazy. He grabbed her hips and tried getting some control by thrusting up into her but she just kept moving as well, pushing him towards the edge fast.

"Slow down, Candy," he begged.

She giggled at his request but she didn't slow down. With a growl he held on tight to her and swung them both around so he was on top. He pinned her hands down and started thrusting painfully slow.

"I said, slow down," he kissed up her jaw. "Don't let the fun die too soon."  
"Please, Seth," she whined.  
"Just give me ten seconds like this and I promise I'm good to go again," he said.

He kissed her again while he continued thrusting slow. He felt himself slowly move away from the edge again, ready to give some more. Her moans started increasing and with those sounds, so did his movements. He was determined to make her cum one more time so he listened as he thrust in, quickly figuring out exactly how to thrust to drive her crazy with desire. It didn't take long until he felt her walls squeeze and she cried out just as sweetly as she had done outside. He managed to thrust through it and then he collapsed with a growl as he came too.

For a little while they just lied there, him on top of her, both of them panting and heaving. He finally raised his head with a naughty smile, one she returned, and then kissed her again, more slowly this time. He rolled down from her and she jumped out of bed with a little giggle.

"Bathroom?" She asked as she moved towards the door.  
"Next door to the left," he answered.

She disappeared and he positioned himself on his back with his arms behind his head, staring up into the ceiling that was only being lit up by the moonlight, listening to the toilet flushing and the door opening. Shortly after she came back into the bedroom and climbed back down on the bed, snuggling up on his arm and chest as if she had always belonged there.

"You smell good," she said drunkenly. "All sweet and sweaty and manly."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to say something back but he heard how her breathing slowed down and he knew she had already fallen asleep. Instead he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her lying there while he fell asleep too.


	5. Hungover

She slowly opened her eyes next morning and looked around. She couldn't recognize anything. She heard someone snore behind her and she slowly turned around to find Seth lying on his back with one arm across his forehead. Suddenly the memory of what had happened between them came back and she felt wide awake.

"Shit!" She whispered.

She got out of bed, still moving as slow as possible so he wouldn't wake up. She looked around the floor but couldn't see her clothes anywhere. Right outside the open door in the hallway was the Metallica shirt he had worn the night before. She took one last look at him and quietly made her way out of the bedroom.

She followed the trail of clothes until she had found her panties, bra, skirt and blouse. She was fast to get it back on and then found her shoes left right in front of the front door. She quickly put them on, grabbed her purse that apparently had been dropped in that room too and slipped out of the house unseen and unheard.

"Fuck!" She looked towards the sky.

She started walking while locating her phone in her purse. There were several missed calls from Corey. She clicked the green button to call him back and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" He sounded just as hungover as she felt.  
"Corey!" She bit her lip.  
"Candy? Are you alright? Where the hell have you been? You just disappeared last night," he said.  
"Shit, Corey, I did something bad," she said.  
"Where are you? I'll come get you," he said.  
"No, I'm on my way back," she stopped and looked at an open bakery. "Just take a quick shower and get dressed and I'll bring breakfast."  
"Bring me a vanilla latte, will you?" He asked.

20 minutes later they were sitting on his bed, slowly eating breakfast and drinking coffee while he took in everything she had just said.

"So was he any good?" He smirked.  
"Shut up!" She sneered.

He chuckled and stuck out his tongue while she just rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not the point. It wasn't supposed to happen," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because we were drunk and it was a mistake," she answered. "Just a stupid mistake."  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. See it as a good thing. You finally got out there again. Granted, I would have preferred a date over a drunken fuck but it's still good. Seth is a good man," he said.  
"Yeah, fine," she said.

She emptied her coffee, stood up and threw the empty mug in the trash can.

"I'm gonna go," she said as she moved towards the door. "And yes, he was good. He was fucking amazing."

He laughed loudly as she disappeared out of the door, slamming it behind her a little too hard to get away from his laughter.

"Go, Seth!" He laughed to himself.

Seth woke up and unlike Candy, he remembered exactly what happened right away. He opened his eyes with a smile, ready to wake her up with a kiss. His smile quickly faded as he found the bed empty.

"Candy?" He called out as he got out of bed. "Candy girl?"

He walked through the house, gathering his own clothes and quickly catching on to her clothes being gone. He stopped as he reached the front door and saw that her shoes were gone too. She had left, snuck out at some point. Just left him behind as a dirty little one night stand, something that had never been his plan. It hadn't been his plan for them both to be drunk the first time either. He had wanted to do it the right way. Ask her out on a date, then take her home and make her breakfast next morning. Never in any of his fantasies had he woken up alone after a night with her.

"Hello?" Corey answered his phone 5 minutes later.  
"You've seen Candy today?" Seth asked.  
"Oh hi, Seth. Yes, she was just here with breakfast but you missed her by a few minutes," Corey answered.  
"Did she... like... say anything about me?" Seth asked.  
"Yes," Corey chuckled. "She said you were fucking amazing."  
"You know," Seth smiled to himself.  
"Of course," Corey said.


	6. Ready to move on

It was anything but an ordeal when Seth finally came across her again three days later. For three days she had managed to escape unseen and he had been going out of his mind. Now there she was in catering and although it was packed with people and he knew better, he just couldn't help it. He dumped down next to her and looked anything but happy.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.  
"Bullshit!" He raised his voice.

She looked around quickly, hoping his little outburst hadn't caught anyone's attention.

"Keep your voice down," she said.  
"Why?" He crossed his arms. "Why should I keep quiet? Why should I be your dirty little secret?"  
"Because it was a mistake," she answered.  
"It didn't feel like a mistake," he said.  
"I don't care what it felt like to you. It's not gonna happen again," she said.

She got up and moved towards the door but before she could leave the room, Seth's loud voice stopped her.

"May I have everyone's attention?" He asked loudly.

She turned around and saw him standing up. She shook her head, pleading with him to stop whatever he was planning to do.

"I'm in love with that woman!" He pointed towards her. "I'm in love with Candy Graves and I don't know what to do since she keeps avoiding me. So please, Candy, in front of all our co-workers, all I'm asking is for your to sit down and talk to me. Explain to me what's going on inside your head."  
"You're a fucking asshole!" She shouted. "There, was that explanation enough for you?"

She spun around and ran out of catering. She had never felt so embarrassed before. She knew it was just a desperate move on his part to try and make her talk to him but she couldn't. Instead she ran out of the arena and back to the hotel where she fell down on the bed a crying mess.

"Candy!" Corey knocked on her door later. "Come on, I know you're in there."  
"Go away!" She shouted.  
"Candy!" He sang her name.

She growled lowly as she got out of bed, crossed the floor and let him into her room. She found her way back to the bed, sitting on in instead of lying back down.

"What's going through your head?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Come on," he sat down next to her. "Why are you back to ignoring Seth?"  
"He's an asshole," she said.  
"True, but he's also a good man and apparently in love with you according to today's gossip. I hear he made quite the show in catering," he said.

She let out a loud scream of frustration, desperately wanting to go at it at a punching bag right in that second.

"Are you mad because he called you out? Or because you're actually in love with him too?" He asked.  
"I don't want to be," she said.  
"You are!" He grinned. "That's a good thing, Candy. You're finally ready to move on."  
"That's just it. For so long Ryan was my world and I feel like I'm cheating on him," she said.  
"Cheating," he snorted. "Funny you should feel that with all the women he cheated on you with."  
"Excuse me!" She raised her voice.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He took some papers out of his back pocket and his hand was slightly shaking.

"Before I give you this, you should know that it'll hurt you badly," he said.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"His suicide letter. You were so messed up that day that you didn't notice it so I took it," he said.  
"You had no right!" She shouted.  
"No, but I won't apologize because it was the right thing to do. These papers hold the names of all the women he cheated with. He's comparing you to them and there are no friendly words towards you. He ends the letter with saying it's your fault," he said.

She suddenly felt lost for words but she kept looking at him.

"Ryan was very sick. He loved manipulating people and deep down you know all this just like you know about all those women. And you're still allowing him to manipulate you from beyond. He only did what he did because the night before I told him you were starting to have feelings for someone else," he said.  
"You lied?" She asked.  
"I was hoping he would leave you if I lied and instead he did something way more drastic. I think he thought he would survive the jump and just make you feel worse than ever by thinking you had driven him there," he said.

He handed her the papers and closed both his hands over hers.

"This letter, his cruel words, they will hurt you. Bad. You know where my room is if you need me," he said.

She waited till he had left the room and then unfolded the papers with shaking hands. All those names, all those accusations, everything he pointed at her. Corey was right. Deep down she had always known. Ryan was not a good man and he had just used and abused her as he saw fit and still she had been so blind. Many tears fell as she read the letter.

Once she was done, she walked out on the balcony with a lighter and set them on fire. It felt cleansing to watch the final part of him go up in flames. Deep down she knew. She had always known. She wasn't in love with Ryan. She had been scared of him, scared of being alone, scared of facing the world on her own. She wasn't scared anymore. Corey had made sure to show her over the last year that the world wasn't scary but that she could own it. She could be happy. She could love and be loved back.

"Seth!" She snapped.

She spun around, grabbed her key card as she ran through her room and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't wait for the elevator but instead flew down the stairs to two floors below her. She ran to his door, pounding her fists on it like a maniac. He opened with a confused look and she almost kept pounding into his chest.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. "What you said in catering."  
"I meant every word," he said.  
"Show me," she said.

His face lit into a huge smile as he took a step forward, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to kiss her. She locked her legs around him as he carried her inside, closed the door and leaned her up against it.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked.  
"No," she giggled. "I'm in love with you, Seth. Please, say it's not too late."  
"You might have to work to earn my forgiveness," he teased.  
"Bed!" She demanded and kissed his neck. "You'll forgive me in no time."

She found his lips again and he walked them both to the bed, falling down on his back with her landing on top of him. She interlocked her fingers with his and planted his hands down on either side of his face.

"Will you stay down this time?" She asked.  
"Not a chance," he smirked.


End file.
